Things that make us realise what we really want
by spicygirl
Summary: It's a rory and logan story with some jess stuff. It's setting after wedding blue bells


**Things that make us realise what we really want**

Something wasn't right about the way Rory was acting and she knows that, but she tries to hide it, even though she knows that her relationship with Logan is something more, she doesn't want to admit it because she is having so much fun so she rather forget it than analyze it. However this day make her realised that she couldn't do it anymore.

All of this happens, one morning while she was watching Paris celebrate with Doyle their love, thought she is happy for her friend, someplace deep in her was telling her that she wants that too and that's when she thought that she has to finish that "relationship"

" Hi Paris" Rory said while picking a coup of coffee

" Rory? What are you doing up at this time in the morning? It's 8 am

" Well, that's your fault because you were making so much noise, so…what are you doing?"

" I don't know really" her voice sounded worried " I mean he said that he has something special for me today and I don't know what it is, so I couldn't figure out what he was planning" Paris finally said it.

" Ohhh, so you mean that Doyle has something special for you"

" That' s what I said Rory you don't have to repeat it!" Paris said it angrily because she wanted that her best friend do something to make her calm

" I know that" Rory said and also added " it's just that it took me by surprise, but why are you worry? You don't have to be, probably it's something beautiful to confirm your love I mean to show you how much he cares about you"

"Yeah, probably…"

"What is it Paris?" Rory asked, not missing the hesitation

" Nothing, it's just I don't know why I feel like this, I mean nervous"

" That's because you care about him too" "don't worry about it, it'll be fine" Rory smiles because she realise that her friend is in love and give her a hug.

" So Rory, what's going on with you and Huntzberger? I notice that you two are really cozy lately but I have seen him with other girls during that time too, so that isn't bothering you at all?

" Yeah… but forget it now I will tell you later, today It's your day!"

Rory's pov (Later that day, in her room)

I know that Logan has seen other girls, but it's not like we are in a relationship so I am capable of saying that what he do is wrong and hurts me, and I recognize that it's also my fault because I agree with the whole "no strings attached" thing, I mean at first I kind of like it because it was something unknown for me but now my feelings for Logan are more intense than my sense of adventure…

" Rory… it's for you" Paris said loudly and at the same time disappointed (she was hoping that is was Doyle)

"Paris I'm not deaf, I can hear well" Rory said it annoyed while going to the door.

"Hey Ace" Logan said with a grin on his face

" Hi, what are you doing here" Rory said with a smile on her face

" Fine thank you, glad you asked" he said but now with a smirk

" How are you Logan?" She said it but begins to play like him "By the way I'm fine too" so now that you know how I feel, are you going to tell what are you doing here?"

" If you put that way, I came here to ask you if would like to go the pub?" he said it kind of seriously with a smile like he always do

" Let's go" she said and goes immediately to her room to pick her bag

At the same time, Jess arrived at Rory's dorm and he sees a guy (obviously Logan) on the door but he doesn't care about it and make his way to Rory, but the guy ask him something

"Hey, who are you looking for?" Logan said interested on what that guy may answer.

"That's not your problem" Jess said. Logan wanted to ask more but Rory appeared.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Rory said disbelieving what her eyes were seeing

" I want to talk to you" Jess said seriously before she could reply anything he continues. " I know that I hurt you but I love you and I want us to start again not like boyfriend and girlfriend just like friends like we used to be" Jess said, but now he was worry about what Rory could say. Logan was still there, obviously speechless, so Rory talk

" I want that too, however I don't believe you anymore, you have to earn my trust again" Rory said honestly. She was happy that Jess came because she missed not having him in her live even though she has Logan now (not entirely - the stupid agreement), there is a part of her that missed having someone like her.

She walks away with Logan, who was still astonish, but stops and look back where Jess was and says " don't be a stranger, dodger" and continue her way.

Logan's pov (meanwhile in Logan's mind)

Who was that guy? Rory's ex-boyfriend? But why he has to appear now, when everything was going really good and why did Rory say she wanted that too, am I too small to see? We are together now!

However we have that worthless "no strings attached" thing, so she can do whatever she wants. I know that I was seeing other girls but only flirting nothing else, I like Rory a lot and that scares me, because I never committed before but now that I want it this guy appears.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts" Rory said because Logan was speechless and it was something very unusual on him.

"It's nothing" and added "quite a gathering you had" he mentioned it on purpose so he could know more about that Jess guy.

"Yeah" knowing that Logan wants to know more she added, "He was my boyfriend"

"I already know that Rory, but are you still have feelings for him?" he said seriously and hoping that her answer be "not anymore"


End file.
